


nothing lasts forever

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [55]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa confronts Sara about the other woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing lasts forever

Sara jumps when Nyssa walks into the bathroom where the blonde is drying her hair. The dark-haired woman leans against the counter and crosses her arms. She sighs and speaks lightly, “They say the wife always knows when she becomes the other woman.”

Hands freeze and Sara's eyes glance at Nyssa before darting back to the mirror. She resumes drying her hair, her lips pressed more firmly together. The dark-haired woman shifts and sighs. She avoids Nyssa's gaze in the mirror.

“Was it something I did? Something I didn't do?”

Sara turns and brushes by Nyssa on the way out of the bathroom. “I'm not doing this right now.”

Grabbing her arm as she walks by, Nyssa turns Sara toward her. “I _love you_.”

“Well, maybe a little too much.”

“Too much? What does that even _mean_?”

“You swept me off my feet my freshman year of college. The daughter and heir to the al Ghul empire, billions of dollars in the weapons industry, yours for the taking. You're beautiful and smart, to boot. It's just—Nyssa, it's too much. I just, I met this girl and she's just a plain, simple girl. I just need some time to...live a simple life, Nyssa.”

Nyssa's eyes shine with unshed tears. She's too proud to cry. Pressing her lips together, Nyssa takes a deep breath and says, simply. “Fine.”

Nyssa walks out the front door and Sara slides to the ground and cries.


End file.
